


Fractured Fairy Tales - The Princess and the Pee

by MargaretSexyMum



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSexyMum/pseuds/MargaretSexyMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Catherine is looking for her soulmate and has a special test that they must pass. When she meet Princess Mary she knows she has met her one true (kinky) love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Fairy Tales - The Princess and the Pee

Princess Catherine is a beautiful young woman in her early twenties. She lives a happy existence but is looking to find a soulmate. She has never found someone to share her life with because she is shy and reluctant to admit her secret desires.

She loves little girls and also has a fetish for peeing.

This combination, she realises, means that it will be hard to find her perfect match but she is committed to trying to find a compatible lover.

The Queen dotes on her only child and accepts that she is not a traditional princess and gives her leeway to indulge her passions.

Princess Catherine searches high and low for princesses that fit her requirements. Because she needs to be discrete she has some tests that she uses on the young princesses.

She invites girls to have tea with her and they spend the afternoon talking and drinking. She knows that the girls are often intimidated by her and too embarrassed to ask to use a chamber pot when they are in the presence of such an elegant beauty.

She hopes this may lead the girls to pee their pants but her hopes are regularly dashed when the young girls are able to hold their bladders. This is even though she can tell from the pained expressions on their faces that they have an urgent need to relieve themselves.

She makes sure her handmaidens to through the girl's clothes at night and check the young girl's panties but is always disappointed when they tell her they are not soiled. The handmaidens know of their mistress' perverse desires and happily wet their own underpants regularly to provide her with some outlet for her fetish.

One day a beautiful young 10 year old princess from the neighbouring kingdom comes to pay her respects to Princess Catherine.

As soon as young Princess Mary enters the room the older woman is smitten. She has never seen such an adorable little girl, rosy cheeked and with the sweetest disposition.

They sit together for an hour drinking tea and water. Catherine making sure to keep the girl's cup topped up.

When the young girl expresses an interest in going to see the garden as the flowers are just coming into bloom, Catherine leads them out into the sunshine.

They walk around the garden enjoying the colourful blossoms until they stop beneath a large shade tree. They are standing and chatting, with Catherine looking down on her little companion and admiring her beauty again.

As they are chatting Catherine sees a look of concentration pass over the little girl's face and then she breaks into a broad smile that lights up her face. Catherine thinks this seems a little strange.

As Mary walks away to go back to exploring the garden Catherine looks down and notices what she thinks is a large puddle where the child had been standing.

She looks again at the pool of liquid soaking into the grass and can't believe that the girl may have been standing right in front of her and peeing herself with no sense of shame. In fact Catherine remembers the beautiful smile that crossed her face and wonders if that was a sign of relief .... or even pleasure.

With a large hoop skirt over her petticoats Catherine can imagine it would be possible for a young girl to urinate standing up without it being seen.

While Catherine is excited at the thought that adorable little Mary had pissed herself so casually, she needs to confirm her suspicions.

She asks one of her handmaidens to follow the girl to her room and collect the pantaloons she was wearing that day.

The girl returns to her mistress with a broad smile on her face and hands her the snow white pantaloons. When Catherine examines them she sees a large wet yellow stain in the crotch and she smells the unmistakable scent of urine. Her heart soars as she realises she may have finally found her perfect soulmate.

But she knows there is one last test she must put the little Princess through before she can be sure.

The girl is due to stay over for the night and as she gets ready for bed Princess Catherine invites her to spend the night in her bedchamber so they can continue their chat. The 25 year old and the 10 year old child get comfortable in the large soft bed, snuggling together wearing almost identical knee length cotton night dresses.

Catherine makes sure that as they chat Mary continues to drink lots of water.

"I have to ask you a personal question Mary" Catherine says tentatively "this afternoon when we were in the garden did you wee wee in your bloomers? There is nothing wrong if you did, I am just curious. I sometimes wet my pants and thought we might have something in common."

"Yes Princess Catherine" Mary says with no hint of embarrassment "I did a wee wee, I was bursting and thought no one would notice. I do it all the time, my mummy calls me a pissy princess. I always seem to have accidents in my undies. I don't mind doing it ... it feels nice wearing my wet undies. Sometimes I wet the bed at night too."

Princess Catherine hugs the girl tightly to her and kisses her all over her face. "My darling Mary I love you with all my heart. I have searched high and low for a beautiful little angel like you, so sweet and innocent and yet so deliciously naughty. I didn't imagine I would ever find a soulmate who loves to piss her pants just like I do."

Their bodies are crushed up against each other as Catherine whispers in the girl's ear, "I have a special present for you pumpkin."

Catherine wraps her legs around the girl's thigh, her hairy muff brushing against the smooth skin.

After a moments pause Mary is surprised to feel a wet trickle on her thigh but then she realises it is Princess Catherine's urine that is now soaking her thigh. The older woman squeezes the child tightly to her as she empties her bladder her golden fluid flowing over the girl's leg and into the bed.

Catherine teases the girl "no need to be shy my darling, there is a rubber sheet on this mattress, so feel free to wee wee to your hearts content."

Catherine pulls her nightgown up over her waist and does then same with Mary's nightie. Catherine stares hungrily at the girl's bald vulva.

Mary feels the pressure in her bladder give way and her warm urine washes over Catherine's belly and sex. The two lovers enjoy the thrill of peeing over each other at the same time their mouths are locked together in a French kiss.

Before Mary has emptied her bladder Catherine reaches her hand between the little girl's legs and feels the warm pee flow over her hand. As the final drips of urine leave the girl's urethra Catherine raises her piss soaked hand to her mouth and greedily licks her fingers clean.

"Mmmmm you taste so yummy. Would you like to taste me too?"

Catherine takes the child's hand and guides it between her legs to wipe some stray drops of urine off her sex and then dips it into the puddle beneath her.

She watches with lust-filled eyes as Mary quickly brings her hand to her mouth and licks her fingers clean.

Princess Catherine is overcome with desire for her adorable little lover. She raises her nightie over her head and throws it aside, grabbing her hem of Mary's nightie and raising it over her head.

The two girls admire each others naked bodies in the candlelight. Catherine's curvy womanly figure contrasting with Mary's skinny and flat body.

They break into giggles as they roll around on the piss soaked sheets.

When they are covered in the sticky liquid Catherine lays Mary down and licks the child all over. She takes her time enjoying herself as she licks the child's bald slit, worming her tongue into the girl's tight cleft and the crease of her bottom.

Then it is Mary's turn to explore her lover's body, licking and sucking on her perfectly shaped bosoms and exploring the woman's hairy cunt with her tongue and fingers.

Catherine pulls Mary up till their faces are only inches apart, "I love you my darling little poppet. Now that we have found each other we will never be apart again. We will be so happy together and have so much fun. The first thing I want to do when we do this again, is to have you sit on my face when you do your wee wee. I want to drink your golden nectar and feel it streaming over my face."

Mary smiles back adoringly "it would make me so happy to pee in your mouth ... but only if you will do the same to me."

They kiss again, their lips lingering and nibbling. Catherine turns to the bed side table and grabs the carafe filled with water and offers it to Mary "here my darling ... drink ... We need to fill that empty bladder of yours." Both girls giggle and then Mary starts to drink.

Later the two snuggle together in bed and, as they drift off to sleep, they both dream off their future life together.

The two pissy Princesses live happily ever after.


End file.
